The Return of Noel Panko and Bobby D'Amico
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins is almost gang raped in a bar bathroom, her father and boyfriend who is also her baby daddy rush in to protect her, but her nightmare doesn't end there as her attackers try to harass her, the two most important men in her life and the SVU team. Warning: attempted rape, sexual harassment are sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Noel Panko and Bobby D'Amico

Amanda Rollins is almost gang raped in a bar bathroom, her father and boyfriend who is also her baby daddy rush in to protect her, but her nightmare doesn't end there as her attackers try to harass her, the two most important men in her life and the SVU team.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of the beginning of the episode and I'll write another version of this episode in another fanfiction.**

 **The Return of Noel Panko and Bobby D'Amico**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fun Night at The Bar**

Amanda Rollins is at Bobby D'Amico's bar with her boyfriend and baby daddy Declan Murphy and her father Tony Rollins. They are drinking glasses of lemonade as they celebrate their relationships with one another. The two men are glad to have this night with their girl. As Amanda finishes her second glass of lemonade, she excuses herself.

"Hang on." Amanda says.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked his daughter.

"Gotta go and pee and then we'll have more fun boys." Amanda replies.

While Declan and Tony are having their drinks and talking about their lives, Amanda enters the bathroom. She goes into a stall and empties her bladder. As, Amanda exits the stall after flushing the toilet, she washes up at the sink. When she prepares to leave the bathroom, Bobby D'Amico and Noel Panko come into the bathroom.

"I was just leaving." Amanda says.

"We want to show you a good time." Bobby says.

Bobby and Noel come closer to Amanda, making her uncomfortable. She says that if they touch her inappropriately, her father and boyfriend will come in here and beat them up. All she can think about is the two men that she came to the bar with.

"Let's get it on, sweet thing." Noel says.

"No." Amanda says fearfully.

Noel and Bobby weren't going to take no for an answer. They wanted to have fun with a young beautiful girl in the bathroom while at the bar.

"Look at those puppy eyes. You'll hurt his feelings." Bobby says.

"I said no." Amanda says.

Amanda gets her camera to take pictures and she takes out her cell phone to record a video. She needs to gather evidence of an attack so that she won't be made out a liar just like she was the last time she was sexually assaulted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Worried**

Noel and Bobby proceed to rape Amanda. Meanwhile Declan and Tony are starting to worry about Amanda since she's not back from the bathroom yet.

"Amanda's not back from the bathroom yet. I'm getting worried about her." Tony says.

"I'm worried about her too. We better check on her." Declan says.

"Let's go find Amanda before we fear for the worst." Tony says.

"If something happens to Amanda, I don't know what we'll do." Declan says.

They get up from the table and they find the bathroom that Amanda is in. They look all over for the bathroom and they don't know what is happening now. They find the bathroom and they proceed to open the door.

"I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't be too happy if he saw you hurting me." Amanda tells the bad men.

Amanda kept trying to stall the two men but nothing worked. All she can think about is her baby, her boyfriend, the SVU team and her father. She didn't want to go through what she went through in Georgia.

"I don't want to. Stop." Amanda says.

Amanda is fearing the worst as she is being sexually harassed by Noel and Bobby. She is praying that Declan and her father will come into the bathroom and save her from being raped.

"Mr. Rollins, I love your daughter and I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her." Declan says.

"Declan, I know that you love her and so do I. All of these years without my daughter was brutal." Tony replies.

Tony and Declan decide that it's best that they go into the bathroom to protect the woman that they love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Found In the Bathroom**

Declan and Tony can hear Amanda in the bathroom as if she's in danger. They think quickly before deciding on what to do. They come up with a plan. Their plan was to teach those men a lesson and help Amanda escape from them. Declan mentions that Amanda is a strong woman. Tony mentions that she was always a strong girl. They open the door and they see Bobby and Noel trying to attack Amanda.

"Hey! You too! Get off of her!" Declan yells at both men.

"What do you think you're doing to my daughter?" Tony asks.

Bobby and Noel looked scared as Declan and Tony are going to beat them up for messing with their girl. They just want to have fun with a girl but that's not going to happen. They fight the two rapists off of Amanda and they tell them that is not how you treat a lady.

"Hey! You're going to let go of my daughter and you're going to listen to what I have to say." Tony says.

They looked at Tony like he is going to kill them before the police come in. They still have Amanda is trying to pull away from Bobby and Noel as Declan calls Olivia and to tell her to come and she tells him that she's coming now. Declan says that back up is coming soon and they will have to answer to the lieutenant of SVU.

"My daughter was raped before back home and she is not going to be raped again." Tony says.

As Tony describes his daughter's previous rape back in Atlanta, Declan notices that something is wrong with Amanda. Olivia enters the bar and tries to find the bathroom. She searches all over but has no luck.

As Tony gives graphic detail of his daughter's rape in Atlanta, Amanda turns a shade of green, feeling sick to her stomach. She starts gagging as her father explains further. The young blonde hoped that the nausea would go away soon so that she can leave with her boyfriend and father.

"I don't feel good." Amanda complains.

Declan and Tony try to figure out what they should do when a girl in their care becomes sick. They find gum and paper towels so that they can help Amanda out if she starts to feel sick. The 4 men are going into shock to see a young girl nauseous.

"Oh God. I…Crap. I…I think I'm going to be sick." Amanda says to herself.

Amanda puts her hand over her mouth, runs to the stall, drops to her knees and throws up in the toilet with Declan holding her hair. He rubs her back as she continues vomiting while her father leaves the bathroom to find a bartender to give him ginger ale and sick bags for his daughter in case she got sick again. Bobby and Noel are sitting on the floor being watched by Declan while tending to his girlfriend.

"It's okay darling. I'm going to take care of you and your dad is getting you ginger ale and sick bags." Declan tells Amanda.

Meanwhile, Tony finds a bartender and tells him about what has happened in the bathroom. He waits for Olivia while he's talking to the bartender. He hopes that Bobby and Noel will be arrested for trying to rape his daughter.

"Can I help you, sir?" the bartender asks.

"Yes. I'll have a ginger ale to go." Tony replies.

Tony pays the bartender the money and she hands him the drink. He feels the drink and it's ice cold which is better for drinking it when it's warm. Still worried about Amanda, he also wanders if she has sick bags.

"Are you sure you don't want to drink the ginger ale here?" asks the bartender.

"No. It's not for me. It's for my daughter." Tony replies.

Tony explains that his daughter got sick in the bathroom. The bartender says that he is sorry that his daughter got sick. He then asks for sick bags.

"Do you have any sick bags by any chance?" Tony asks.

"Yes. I'll be right back." The bartender says.

The bartender returns with the sick bags and he gives them to Tony. He says that these are good if anyone gets sick in the car.

"Here you go sir. The sick bags are on me." The bartender says.

"This is good for my daughter if she gets sick in the car." Tony replies.

"I hope your daughter feels better." The bartender says.

"Thank you." Tony says.

"You're welcome. Have a good night." The bartender says.

Tony now needs to find Olivia and Dodds so that they can help Amanda out of the bathroom and out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SVU to the Rescue**

Olivia comes into the bar with Fin and they look for someone who was with Amanda at the bar. They see her father who is carrying ginger ale and sick bags. He comes walking up to them.

"Isn't that Amanda's father?" Fin asks.

"Yeah. He used to own a bar." Olivia replies.

"Mr. Rollins, we got here as soon as we heard." Fine says.

Tony tells Olivia and Fin that he's glad that they came. He holds the ginger ale and sick bags. He is very worried about his daughter and hopes that she feels better.

"Mr. Rollins, why do you have ginger ale and sick bags?" Olivia asks.

"Amanda got sick and threw up in the bathroom so I'm bringing the ginger ale and sick bags for her." Tony replies.

Tony, Olivia and Fin make their way to the bathroom. Once they got there, Fin realizes that Bobby and Noel are in there trying to rape Amanda. They start to worry that they're going to rape her. They hear a video that Amanda recorded on her cell phone.

"Open it up. There's a rape victim in there." Olivia demands.

They open the door and they can't believe what they're seeing. They're in shock that Bobby and Noel tried to rape Amanda. Tony wants to get revenge on the two men for attacking his daughter. Olivia and Fin are shaking their heads in disbelief. He walks up to them and tries to beat them up.

"Mr. Rollins, I know you think you know what's best for your daughter but getting revenge isn't the solution." Olivia tells Tony.

"I don't like men who try to do bad things to my daughter." Tony tells Olivia.

Olivia and Fin tell Declan and Amanda that they will wait for them outside of the bar. Tony then waits for Declan and Amanda outside of the bathroom. After wiping the vomit from her mouth, Amanda slowly stands up and Declan wraps his arm around his girlfriend and baby mama and leads her out of the bathroom. Bobby and Noel follow them out.

"Don't you want to stay pretty lady?" Bobby says.

"Stay away from her." Declan tells Bobby.

"I'm sorry about my friend." Bobby replies.

"You're lucky that I didn't throw up on you and your friend." Amanda says.

Declan and Amanda leave the bar and they walk up to Olivia and Fin. Then Fin, goes inside of the bar and he finds Bobby and Noel. He doesn't look too happy.

"Bobby D'Amico and Noel Panko, you're under arrest for attempted rape." Fin says.

Fin handcuffs the two men and takes them out of the bar. The SVU team including Amanda's father is still worried about her getting sick again so they try to keep her calm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **SVU Protection Squad**

Declan helps Amanda out of the bar and they see her father and Olivia waiting for them. Fin is still inside, reading his rights to Bobby and Noel. They are really starting to fear for Amanda as another wave of nausea hit her. Declan, Olivia and Tony talk about what should happen. Once outside, Amanda drops to her knees and starts throwing up again. Olivia drops to her knee next to Amanda and she starts rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Amanda. I got you, honey." Olivia says.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never thrown up after being attacked before." Amanda says.

"I think you were reliving your previous rape while you were in Georgia and that's why you got sick after Panko and D'Amico tried to rape you." Olivia says.

"Yeah…yeah." Amanda mumbled.

"Are you okay, Detective?" an officer on the scene asked Amanda.

She shakes her head yes.

Olivia helps Amanda walk to her father and he has some things for her. He was worried about his daughter and wants to get her better. They give Amanda a piece of gum to chew on to get rid of the awful after taste. He then gives her the ginger ale and she drinks it and hands her the sick bag in case she had to vomit again.

"Daddy, I'm glad you came with me tonight." Amanda says.

"What about me, darling?" Declan asks.

"I'm glad you came too, Declan." Amanda replies.

Amanda walks up to Declan and he kisses her on her cheek. She knows that he'll take care of her and their baby. He then pulls her in for a hug as she reeks of vomit. She says that she'll have a shower when they get home. He says he'll help her undress for her shower and he'll help her dress after her shower while. They head home and Amanda didn't throw up when they were driving home.

"I've never seen Amanda throw up before." Fin says.

"At least she didn't throw up on me." Olivia says.

Olivia and Fin talk about Amanda's past.

"What happened to Amanda back in Atlanta?" Fin asks.

"She was raped by her former commanding officer back in Atlanta. Her sister was going to go to jail and he told her to have sex with him in order to drop the charges." Olivia replies.

Fin then asks about Amanda's rape and what happened.

"They met at a hotel and she laid down on the bed and he was drunk. He was grabbing at her and pulling her clothes off." Olivia says.

Fin asks more about the story that Olivia is telling.

"She asked him to slow down and he got rough with her. He bit her, slapped her and he banged her head against the headboard and she was bleeding." Olivia says.

"What happened next?" Fin asks.

"She tried to get up but Patton told her that she knows that he doesn't take no for an answer. He pinned her wrists above her head and then he told her that she wasn't going anywhere and nobody would believe her even though her father would believe her. She gave up and he raped her." Olivia replies.

Olivia goes on with the story.

"After the rape, he told her not to go run home and cry to her father and he made her shower. After he left, Amanda called her father to come and pick her up." Olivia says.

"What happened when her father picked her up?" Fin asks.

"She told him that she was raped and he took her to the emergency room where they did a rape kit. They didn't find any sign of rape because she showered. Her father told the doctor that she was forced to shower to wash the DNA off of her. Amanda's father was depressed because no one believed his daughter." Olivia says.

She explains about what happened to Amanda's father when he became depressed after the rape of his daughter.

"Amanda's father overdosed on sleeping pills and he tried to kill himself. He was sent to the hospital and he was sent to rehab."

"What happened after that?" Fin asks.

"Amanda's former coworkers that her father had killed himself. She cried until she made herself sick. She overdosed on sleeping pills and she tried to kill herself." Olivia replies.

Amanda heads back to her apartment with her father and Declan. The babysitter says that Jesse is asleep in her crib. Tony goes and checks on the baby as the babysitter leaves. Amanda goes into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, Declan helps her dress and he dries her hair for her.

"Amanda those guys did a bad thing to you and your dad must not be too happy about that." Declan says.

"My dad doesn't like people who try to hurt his little girl." Amanda says.

They lie in the bed and talk about their evening for the night. Amanda has her head on Declan's chest and she doesn't want leave his side. He strokes her hair and wishes that they could stay like this forever. The ginger ale and the sick bag are on the dresser in case Amanda got sick again. She hasn't been sick since they left the bar. She's feeling much better thanks to the ginger ale her father gave her.

"I love you Amanda." Declan says.

"I love you too Declan." Amanda says.

They share a kiss and then they go to sleep. Tony peeks into the bedroom to check on them and they are fast asleep. He goes into the bedroom and he goes up to Amanda and kisses her on her forehead.

"I love you Mandy." Tony says.

Tony leaves the bedroom and goes and checks on Jesse. He hasn't called Amanda "Mandy" since she was a little girl. Tony hopes that his daughter is better the next morning. He goes into the guest bedroom and goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Justice**

The next day, Olivia and Carisi integrate Bobby and Noel. Fin and Barbra are in Barbra's office talking with Declan and Tony. Chief Dodds comes into Barba's office to discuss about what happened last night.

"Mr. Rollins, meet Chief William Dodds." Barba says.

Tony and Chief Dodds shake hands. He then sits down and gets a heads up about last night at the bar. Fin explains to his father that a SVU detective was attacked by Bobby D'Amico and Noel Panko. Barba doesn't know what to do except to listen. Bobby and Noel are sitting in the interrogation room with their lawyer while Olivia and Carisi interrogate them.

"What are you charging my clients with exactly?" Bobby and Noel's lawyer asks.

"Sexual misconduct, sexual harassment, sexual abuse, and oh yeah, attempted rape." Olivia says.

"We didn't try to rape anyone." Bobby says.

"The victim is an SVU detective." Olivia says.

Bobby and Noel don't know what to think or say. Olivia and Carisi try to get them talking but all these men can do is lie straight to their faces. They're getting mad and want them to tell the truth about what happened last night.

"Her father isn't too happy about what you tried to do to his daughter." Carisi says.

"She sounds like a daddy's girl." Noel says.

They explain that Amanda's father doesn't like people who try to hurt his daughter. They say that Lt. Murphy is here and he also isn't happy that Amanda was victimized by these bad men. The rest of the men are trying to figure out on what to do with Bobby and Noel.

"You followed my detective into the bathroom, grabbed her, harassed her and you tried to rape her." Olivia says.

"And then her father and Lt. Murphy came in and they didn't like what they saw." Carisi says.

"You can't prove that my clients tried to rape your detective." they lawyer says.

"We have the attack on video. It's enough to do 15 to life." Olivia says.

Olivia and Carisi show the lawyer the video and he doesn't know what to say. He then tells his clients that they need to come clean.

"Tony Rollins is furious that you attacked his daughter on video." Olivia says.

"He's printing pictures that show you trying to rape his daughter in the bathroom." Carisi says.

The SVU team has evidence that Noel and Bobby tried to rape Amanda. They have a video tape and pictures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Court**

Declan, Tony and the SVU team are in the court room, testifying against Noel and Bobby. They hope that these men will be convicted so that they can't try to rape another woman. Amanda is the first person to testify.

"Detective Rollins, what happened on the night you went to the defendant's bar with Lt. Murphy and your father?" Barba asks.

"My father, Lt. Murphy and I went to the defendant's bar and we drank some lemonade because we wanted to have a good time with each other. After my second glass, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I was done in the bathroom, as I prepared to go back to where my father and Lt. Murphy were at, Noel Panko and Bobby D'Amico came into the bathroom to rape me." Amanda replied.

Amanda is still shaken by the fact that she was almost gang raped in a bathroom at a bar. She didn't want Noel and Bobby to ruin her relationship with Declan. She's worrying about her father since he doesn't allow people to hurt his daughter. Barba asks Amanda to tell more of her story.

"You said that your father and Lt. Murphy were worried about you because you weren't back from the bathroom. What happened then?" Barba asks.

"They went into the bathroom and they found the three of us. Lt. Murphy told them to get off of me and my father asked what they were doing to me." Amanda replies.

Amanda worries that she might get sick and that she will have to leave the courtroom to throw up. Her nerves are a pain but she tries her best to testify.

"Your father told the defendants that you were raped once. What happened when they were told that you were raped once?" Barba asks.

"I felt sick to my stomach and I started to gag as my father explained further." Amanda says.

She explains that she started gagging when her father gave details about her previous rape in Atlanta. She hoped that the nausea wasn't coming in order to make her sick.

"And then what happened, Detective Rollins?" Barba asks.

"I threw up in one of the stalls and Lt. Murphy had to hold my hair and rubbed my back while my father had to find ginger ale and sick bags.

Amanda tells Barba that Declan had to clean Amanda's mouth for her and that when they left the bathroom, Bobby followed them and Declan told him to stay away from her. She said that he apologized about his friend but she responds that he's lucky that she didn't throw up on him and his friend.

"Once I was outside, I started throwing up again. Lt. Benson had to drop her knee next to me and comforted me." Amanda says.

Next, the rest of the witnesses testified about the night at the bar where Amanda was almost gang raped. They told their sides and then Bobby and Noel told their sides.

After that the jury needed to reach a verdict. An hour later, the jury came back with the verdict.

"Noel Panko and Bobby D'Amico please rise." The judge says.

They rise up from their seats.

"How do you find the defendants?" the judge asks.

"We find the defendants Noel Panko and Bobby D'Amico guilty of sexual misconduct, sexual harassment, sexual abuse and attempted rape." The jury says.

Bobby and Noel were found guilty of sexual misconduct, sexual harassment, sexual abuse and attempted rape. They were then sentenced to 15 years to life in prison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **After Court**

The SVU team is in the SVU squad room and they are discussing Bobby and Noel's conviction. They will never be able to rape another woman or try to rape another woman again. Amanda is happy to know that they will be locked up for a long time.

"Amanda, let's chat in my office." Olivia says.

"I'll be right back." Amanda says.

They walk into the office and sit on the couch. They think about what they're going to say to each other. Amanda was grateful that Olivia helped her when she got sick that night.

"Liv, I didn't know what else to do." Amanda says.

"You did a brave thing." Olivia says.

"I'm sorry if I threw up on you." Amanda says.

"No, Amanda. You threw up before I dropped my knee next to you in order to comfort you as you became ill." Olivia says.

Amanda was glad to know what she had people to help her that night. Olivia is concerned about what's going to happen with the video.

"Your father has been through a lot and so have you." Olivia says.

The video of Amanda's attack is viral and NYPD doesn't know what to do now. Amanda and Olivia discuss about what happened in the video.

"Buchanan is going to bring on a lawsuit but we're not going to let that happen." Olivia says.

"Unbelievable. Do you think that D'Amico is going to want to sue over a video that shows him trying to rape me?" Amanda asks.

"I hope he doesn't sue because I don't know what to tell your father because when he finds out, he won't be too happy about the video going viral." Olivia says.

Amanda and Olivia both know that Tony will do anything to protect his daughter. He didn't want to see his daughter hurt and sad. She's happy that he's in New York with her.

"Can I join the conversation too?" Tony asks Olivia.

"Of course, Mr. Rollins." Olivia replies.

Tony feels that D'Amico suing over a video of him trying to rape his daughter will ruin both him and her forever. He must figure out what to do so that he doesn't sue. Tony decides that he should be the one to sue, not D'Amico.

"He tried to rape my daughter. I want to see that son of a bitch pay." Tony tells Olivia.

"Nobody believed me last time, Daddy." Amanda says.

"Honey, that's not going to happen because I love you and we have the proof." Tony says.

"Now, Mr. Rollins, we can make sure that you don't try to kill yourself if he wins and we lose. Your daughter would be devastated. Sue him." Olivia says.

Tony thinks long and hard on how he's going to sue. He tells Olivia that he will sue for emotional trauma. He hopes to win but with the help of the SVU team. Then he mentions that he has a friend who is a lawyer. Olivia tells Amanda's father to call his friend and see what he can do. Tony leaves Olivia's office.

"If I never worked for Atlanta's SVU team, I would have not been raped and my father wouldn't have tried to kill himself." Amanda tells Olivia.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sure that your father tried to get justice. Screw them for not believing you and trying to make your father depressed to the point where suicide is his only option." Olivia says.

Amanda is glad that she won't have to deal with men trying to rape her again.


End file.
